


Stardew Valley [New Game]

by ChronicSurface



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Characters will be Tagged, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finding Oneself, Gen, General (for now), Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Upon Turning Up in Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicSurface/pseuds/ChronicSurface
Summary: Sick of the soul-sucking job at Joja Alecia finally opens the envelope entrusted to her by her deceased grandfather.Inside is his legacy and pride: Columbine Farm.There her story starts.





	Stardew Valley [New Game]

_“...and for my very special granddaughter: I want you to have this sealed envelope. No, no, don't open it yet... have patience. Now, listen close... There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my child, you'll be ready for this gift. Now, let Grandpa rest...”_

 

XX Years Later

 

They were like mice in a tank; with two large windows overlooking the two sections of cubicles arranged in 3 x 9 rows. Distinct lights that let them know when it was time to work (green) and when it was time to rest (red). This was the customer service call office for Joja: “Join us. Thrive.”, “Smile. You're with Joja.”, “Life's better with Joja.” the mottos thrown in the staffs' faces each and every dull day. Cameras sit propped atop each cubicle for optimal staff monitoring capability. Here in Zuzu city this was the norm.

In one such cubicle sat a young woman, no older than her mid-twenties, who was slowing in her work. A pensive and soured expression crossed her otherwise stoic face before she finally stopped all together. Not for the first – or will be the last – time she cursed the work ethic and standards of this company. The body of an older gentleman from many years ago still remained hidden away in the forward most cubicle in her row. From the corner of her eye she could spot the silhouette of a supervisor through the wide windows overlooking their station. How she wished she could slug those people. Their heartless and greedy attitudes have led to more than just a few terminations in her time working with Joja. Just last week a young woman with bright shiny eyes was let go for the most innocuous reason. Those eyes had been filled with such hope and determination for a better future when she first started, the female laments. Upon hearing the news that hope had been gutted.

With a weary sigh the staff member looks to her nearest desk drawer with a longing glance. The itch in her fingers finally led her to give into temptation. Inside was the letter given to her from so long ago, a gorgeous purple envelope with a waxy “P T” sealing it shut. Ripping it open golden-hazel eyes peered over the contents eagerly.

 

_“Dear Alecia,_

 

_If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections_ _with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: Columbine Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on_ _the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my child._

_Good luck._

 

_Love, Grandpa_

 

_P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?”_

 

The now named Alecia blinks rapidly in surprise. Setting down the letter she goes over the deed with careful eyes that slowly widen in shock. The amount of land listed now under her name was ridiculous! A gentle cough finally gets Alecia's attention to the lad beside her. The older gentleman was hunched over discretely and was pointedly looking from her to something above urgently. Looking up she spots the small light that each cubicle gets. Supervisors use this to let employees know they've been spotted slacking off and are being urged to work lest there be consequences. With a nod of thanks to her coworker Alecia carefully slips the deed and letter back into their envelope, ease both into her bag sitting nearby and bring up a new Macrosoft Word document on her desktop.

There was something important she needed to do.

 

* * *

 

 

There was something strange about taking a bus through the wilderness outside Zuzu City's boarders. Almost freeing in fact now that she ponders this feeling some more. Alecia let her fingers, currently sticking out the window that was open a crack, trail through the wind current as it went by. Only a few others rode aboard the vehicle currently and each were quietly doing their own thing. Eyes closing in the blinding sunlight she drifts off while a sign passes them by: _Stardew Valley → 0.5mi._

 

“Last stop: Pelican Town. Please remember to take any and all personal items when exiting the bus.”

After a nap, which wasn't so much a nap as it was a light doze, Alecia was finally at her stop and left the bus. Surprisingly there was an auburn haired woman there waiting with a polite smile on her face. Shouldering the large three bags she had carried along Alecia returned the friendly gesture with one of her own.

“Hello! You must be Alecia.” the stranger started with an outstretched hand,” I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival.” Nodding Alecia was about to respond when Robin plowed on ahead. “The farm's right over here, if you'll follow me.”

...well alright then. Alecia gave the woman a bemused look as she turned around to lead the way without a moment to spare. The new farmer wondered what Robin's deal was until she recalled that she had been a selective mute for a period of time. Actually happened to coincide with when her family decided to finally bring her around and start visiting her reclusive and quirky grandfather. Hiding a snicker behind a cough, her lips twisted into a wry smile behind her hand as she realized they all must think she was mute. Since Lewis was grandpa's friend he probably heard all about her and warned the town.

'Well this should be exciting.' Alecia thought to herself with a little more pep to her step.

On the short way over Robin even offered to take a bag or two, which is appreciated, but was declined. Alecia didn't start a rigorous training regime for nothing. After quitting her job at Joja she learned all she could about farming, what it takes, and other similar things. There was of course things she had known already from poking around the internet in her free time beforehand but it definitely wasn't enough to feel confident about taking this step. So she studied up, called professional farmers, visited the nearest farms, and learned what she could. There was no way she was going into this as a full novice without any sort of knowledge. That would just be set for failure from the start. Also why she started that regime to build up her strength and stamina. Joja allowed her to make semi-decent money but definitely not enough to save up for farming equipment that she could ride around in to make her life easier. Wasn't going to happen so just about everything would need to be done by hand. Finally that past through a line of trees and her new property came into full disorganized view... Oh boy.

“This is Columbine Farm.” Upon seeing Alecia's gobsmacked expression Robin laughs briefly. “What's the matter? Sure it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication you'll have it cleaned up in no time.”

The new farmer can't help the sigh that escapes her. Yeah, she knew that but she wasn't expecting the farm to have been this far along to ruin. The forest had basically almost taken it back over, there was that many trees! With a shake of her head Alecia followed Robin further into the property towards the house. All the while she examined the surrounding area as plans and ideas started forming in mind. There was definitely no shortage of work to be done. That was for sure. Stopping in front of the small home with a wood storage area attached to the side Robin once more turned to her.

“...And here we are, your new home.”

They both took a moment to take it in. It was... quite dilapidated. For a moment Alecia even wondered if she would be able to survive in such a place when the front door suddenly opened to reveal an elderly man. He was vaguely familiar but as his eyes lit up upon seeing her she knew he must recognize her somehow. _Is this_ -

“Ah, the new farmer!” he smiles,” Welcome! I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town.” _Ah_ , so that's how she knows him, _grandpa's friend_... “You know, everyone's been asking about you. It's not every day that someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal!” And seems as though he's just gonna steamroll through everything-like Robin-too.

Alecia wanted to laugh but was still despairing over the state of her grandfather's old home. The land was an inconvenience but easy to salvage. The home itself? Worry over the roof caving in on her was much more prevalent. Still with a happy demeanor Lewis continues.

“So... You're moving into your grandfather's old cottage. It's a good house... very _rustic_.”

'Nice save.' Alecia thinks with a deadpanned expression. It was definitely a more polite way of saying “deserves to be run into the ground and rebuilt” but that's just her feelings on the matter. Sentimental feelings aside from when she'd stay the night when visiting, Alecia refused to live in such a state. She had enough of sardines in a can living back in Zuzu city and was more than ready to stretch out and live a little. Already the costs were racking up and a grimace twisted the new farmer's stoic features. 'Damn...'

Robin laughs heartily, holding up a hand to ward off Lewis' reproachful glare at her obvious amusement towards his words. “Rustic? That's one way to put it. _Crusty_ might be a little more apt, though.”

“Rude!” Lewis admonishes with a jump, facing her directly. Robin merely laughs some more making the man sigh and turn back towards the other female. “Don't listen to her, Alecia. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades.”

At those words he finally get a disgruntled expression from the carpenter who huffs with indignation, arms crossing as she turns away. Lewis shares an amused glance with Alecia who smiles slyly. “Anyway... You must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.”

With that he tipped his hat in farewell and started off. Lewis had just walked past the mailbox when he stopped with a soft grunt and turned back around. “Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it. Well... Good luck!”

Taking that as a sign Robin bid Alecia farewell of her own before heading out the same way Lewis went. Alecia watched them leave and once out of sight heaved a huge sigh of relief.

“Finally!” she groans dropping her bags to the ground. Turning around to face her new land the farmer propped her softer bag against the bottom step of her porch and settled down right then and there. The wind was blowing softly through and she laid there just breathing it in. Letting it back out gently Alecia shut her eyes in the rays of the blinding sun.

 

And was satisfied.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where I'm going with this or what pairing I'll do but that's fine. I really enjoy this game so doing a story about one of my farmers seemed like an easy way to help move a story along. Maybe I'll have some fun and make this a reverse harem story or maybe not. Who knows but I sure as hell will have some fun in the mean while.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated. :)


End file.
